Episode 61 (2011)
Invitation × And × Friend (カンユウ×ト×シンユウ, Kanyū × To × Shinyū) is the 61st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 6th, 2013. Overview As Gon and Killua enter Greed Island, they begin to wander around the made-up world and encounter many new things there. They also sense that they are being watched by someone. Summary Gon enters the game first and waits for Killua to join him before proceeding any further. After waiting for some time, his best friend finally comes and they begin walking on a green field. They both sense that they are being watched, but they don't know why. Suddenly, they encounter a man who is carrying a book that is used by all of the Greed Island players. Seeing Gon and Killua are still newbies, he decides to use "Trace" on Killua, a card that reveals the target's location at all times. As the spell begins chasing Killua, he runs as fast as he can, but it hits him in no time. The man laughs at Killua's failed attempt at escape, but immediately stops when he sees Killua's murderous expression, asking him what he did to him. Realizing how dangerous Killua is, he casts the "Return" spell to bring him back to the previous city he has visited before Killua could do any harm. Meanwhile, at the Troupe's hideout, Shalnark invites Shizuku and Kortopi to play Greed Island along with him since there is nothing for them to do once they get home, to which they immediately agree. Back at the game, Gon and Killua continue on the field until they walk upon Antokiba, which is known as the "City of Prizes." Once they enter the city, they find a big board that has the Antokiba Monthly Tournament Schedule written on it. They decided to participate in the tournament and aim to win all kinds of prizes, but upon hearing the sound of their stomachs, they decided to eat first. At the restaurant where they are eating, the chef tells them that if they can finish their food in 30 minutes, they do not have to pay, and in addition, they will also receive the "Galgaida" card as the prize. As he tells them to begin, the boys start eating until there is nothing left on the plates. They receive their winning prizes and observe them immediately. The chef explains the card and they realize that it is nothing but junk. Suddenly, they hear an explosion from outside and both dash out of the restaurant to find a corpse of one of the players sprawled on the ground. This makes Gon wonder if the spell that was cast on Killua could kill him, but a man tells them not to worry since there is no such spell in the game. The man invites them to come with him to meet with his allies, and Gon and Killua do so. They arrive at the meeting place with others waiting and one of them explains to the boys about the spell that was cast on Killua. The other explains to the beginners about the ways of getting cards in the game. They convince the beginners to join them and clear the game together. Afterward, those who are joining are only Puhat and another guy, while the others refused. Gon is determined to enjoy and play the game without help. Because of that, he and Killua refuse their offering. After they leave the group, they begin walking around the city by themselves without realizing that someone is watching them closely. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * In the manga and the 1999 anime Gon and Killua order a drink with their meal and due to the fact that they don't have any game money to pay for it, they're forced to do the dishes to pay it off. This, however, was omitted in this episode. Navigation es:Episodio 61 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc